


Safe (once again)

by Veritea



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, I sincererly apologize I can't make up titles, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritea/pseuds/Veritea
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Safe (once again)

Catra never could get used to all of those damn cushions. 

For the first couple of days in Bright Moon, she’d ended up sleeping on the floor, stretched out on a pale pink blanket. She just couldn’t see why everyone thought it was a good idea to sleep on top of a three foot tall mound of fluff. It was soft to the point of being uncomfortable, and she kept sinking further into the mattress every time she tried to fall asleep. 

She may have been able to tolerate Bright Moon’s residents now that Horde Prime was gone and Etheria was relatively peaceful, but that didn’t mean that she was going to sleep on their beds.

It was hard enough going to sleep as it was. She hadn’t mentioned it to anyone else, but she wasn’t exactly having dreams about flowers and rainbows. Horde Prime may have been gone, but that didn’t stop him from haunting her. 

That didn’t stop anything that had happened in the past from haunting her, really. 

Needless to say, she hadn’t exactly been eager to fall asleep these days. She’d found excuses to stay awake and pace her room, trying to make sense of all the things that had happened in the past few weeks. Bow had caught her once—he’d thrown a fit and demanded that she go to sleep that instant. 

It was weird, being worried about.

She still wasn’t sure how she felt about it. 

Tonight, her brain had chosen to obsess over what had happened when Adora had gone to the heart of Etheria. What had happened after she had told Adora the truth.

What had happened when they had kissed.

They hadn’t talked about it since. Adora was ridiculously dense when it came to stuff like this, and Catra wasn’t about to make an utter fool of herself and ask Adora if they could kiss again. Or something like that. She hadn’t worked out the details in her head yet. 

She would just end up making things weird, anyway. It wasn’t worth it. 

She let out a hiss of annoyance and curled her hands into fists, staring out the window at the dark sky. Melog padded over and wrapped themselves around her legs with a questioning purr. She sighed, patting their head and walking over to her blanket. She sat down as her tail swung back and forth like a testy pendulum. 

Why was she overthinking this? She knew she was overthinking it. It didn’t make any sense. Adora liked her enough to kiss her a second time.

Probably. 

Melog let out a disapproving whine. 

“I know,” she muttered. “I’m being stupid.” 

They cocked their head to the side, curious. 

“I'm not going to do that.”

They continued staring at her. 

“I can’t just waltz into Adora’s bedroom in the middle of the night!” She hollered. “She’s probably sleeping!”

Melog gave her one last look and then padded off again, as if to say ‘suit yourself’. 

This was by far the dumbest plan she’d ever come up with. 

What was the worst that could happen, though? She could handle this. She’d almost died multiple times. She’d completely lost control of her mind once. She could talk to one girl she’d known her whole life. 

Right?

——

Apparently Adora wasn’t interested in sleeping either. 

She’d left the window open an inch or so and was sitting on her bed, staring at some point in the distance. 

Shifting her weight on the window ledge, Catra eased open the window, taking care to be quiet. Of course, she could have just used the door like a normal person, but she had gotten used to using alternate routes to get around everywhere. The element of surprise was valuable in any scenario, and even though she was in absolutely no danger here, she wanted to maintain some semblance of normalcy. 

Once the window was fully open, she dropped onto the carpet with a soft thud. Adora whirled around with a small gasp, squinting through the darkness. 

“Hey, Adora.”

“Seriously, Catra?” She groaned, turning around fully so they could have a proper conversation. “Why aren’t you sleeping? And why did you come in through the window? Last time I checked, you can’t actually survive a fall that’s—“ she gestured vaguely. “—you don’t actually have nine lives.”

“Aw, are you worried?” She meant for it to be more of a teasing statement, but it came out more like a genuine question. 

“Kind of.”

The words hung in the air for a while.

“We didn’t save you from Horde Prime for you to fall to your death because you were trying to visit me in the middle of the night,” Adora grinned. The awkward mood in the room dissipated. 

“I’m not going to fall to my death!” Catra hollered, her tail stiffening as her annoyance grew. Adora’s goofy smirk was infuriating. 

“I bet you didn’t think you were going to jump into fire for me eith—“

“Oh, shut up.” Teasingly, she lunged for Adora, and they both tumbled back onto the bed. For a while, it was just like old times. Just the two of them against the world, teasing and laughing in the Fright Zone. 

And then she realized that their noses were far too close to each other, and they hastily and awkwardly pulled apart. She couldn’t be sure in the dim light, but she thought she detected a faint flush on Adora’s cheeks.

She took it back. Apparently she couldn’t handle having a regular conversation with Adora anymore. 

“So,” Adora said, drawing out the word as she sat up again. “Why’d you come here anyway? Did you want to… talk about something?”

“Yeah.”

Adora shifted on the bed, looking cautiously over at her. 

“What is it?”

“Do you remember what happened with the failsafe?”

“Of the heart of Etheria? Yep. What about it?”

This was terrifying. How did anyone stand it? She took it back—she’d take a fight to the death over this any day.

“Well,” she mumbled, stalling for time. “Do you remember what I told you?”

“About the failsafe?”

It took all of her self control not to screech and retreat to her room to hide for the rest of the week. 

“No,” she said, gritting her teeth. “The part where I told you that I… loved you.”

“Oh.” Adora’s eyes widened a fraction. “I remember that.”

“Adora!” She hollered, forgetting for a moment that everyone else was sleeping. “Do you not understand what I’m trying to tell you?!”

“Let me guess.” Realization dawned in her eyes, and that goofy grin was back. “You want me to kiss you again.”

She was fairly certain that her cheeks had just turned a shade of deep red.

“I just—fine. Yes.”  
  


“Ok.”

There was silence for a while.

Then Adora cleared her throat. “So, did you want me to kiss _you_ , or…” 

“...Seriously?” She laughed disbelievingly. Sometimes she couldn’t believe that she’d fallen in love with such an idiot. An amazing idiot, but still. An idiot.

Adora chuckled and leaned in, tilting her head to the side just a fraction. 

Kissing Adora was just as thrilling as she remembered it being. This time, though, there was nothing at stake. 

The war was over. 

They’d won. 

The universe was safe, and for the first time, she began to really believe it. 


End file.
